callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MacMillan
Captain MacMillan, callsign "Alpha Six," is a Scottish Special Air Service officer featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare who was the commanding officer of then-lieutenant John Price during the missions "One Shot, One Kill" and "All Ghillied Up". He is popular among Call of Duty fans for his dense Scottish accent and sharp wit. MacMillan is voiced by American actor Zach Hanks.Zach Hanks provided Captain MacMillan's voice. IMDb. Retrieved on 2009-10-21. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Around 1996, fifteen years prior to the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, MacMillan was the commander of a two-man sniper team in the 22nd Regiment SAS which included then-Leftenent John Price, who was assigned to assassinate Ultranationalist Leader Imran Zakhaev, an arms dealer at the time, in the first assassination ordered by the British government since World War II. The two travel to Pripyat, Ukraine, where an arms deal is taking place between Imran Zakhaev and the Ultranationalists. The pair travel through the "ghost town" as MacMillan himself calls it, and encounter a number of guards and an armored division which MacMillan and Price hide from in the grass with their ghillie suits. Eventually the two snipers find the hotel giving a perfect view of the arms deal and wait 3 days for the deal to begin. After Price unsuccessfully attempted to snipe Zakhaev, only taking his arm off, he and MacMillan were compromised and forced to flee the hotel. Soon after the pair rappel out of one of the windows, the hotel is blown up by Ultranationalist helicopters. After they escape the hotel they meet heavy enemy fire and dogs and are forced to run-and-gun past them. Whilst escaping one of the enemy patrols an Ultranationalist helicopter attacks the pair. MacMillan orders Price to shoot the helicopter saying "We'll take it out together" and the heavy sniper fire on the chopper brings it down however it comes down on MacMillan's leg, with the blades narrowly missing his head, crippling him. Price is forced to carry him to the LZ having to stop and put him down if they meet any "tangos" and kill them with MacMillan providing covering fire. The duo manage to escape many more attacks, move through a swimming pool, and into a fairground. MacMillan ordered Price to set up a defensive position using the remainder of their C4 and Claymores. With only one way in for the Ultranationalists, in the direct firing line of the snipers, the Ultranationalist die in heavy numbers until helicopters arrive deploying reinforcements for the Ultranationalists. The two hold out until a USMC helicopter arrives and extracts them, leaving MacMillan's fate only to retire because of his leg. He definitely retired because in the song, "Deep and Hard", the song during the credits the lyrics state: "This one's for MacMillan, 15 years you had relaxing, now its time to settle the score we ready for war, SAS on board, my tribal war tore." Quotes *"Bollocks! My legs all messed up!" *''"Fifty thousand people used to live in this city, now it's a ghost town"'' *"Oh, fuck! Run!!!" (says "Oh, crap! Run!!!" ''in subtitles). (On the Wii he says:"''Oh, shite! Run!!!") *''"Patience, Don't do anything stupid..."'' *''"Oi, Suzy!"'' *''"That's how it's done, let's go."'' *''"Good night ya bastard."'' *''"Are you daft?"'' *''"Stay out of the radioactive areas."'' *''"Forget these guys, we're gonna get left behind! Let's head to the extraction point."'' *''"Your call."'' *''"Taking 'em out without alerting the rest isn't going to be easy...but then again, neither is sneaking past them."'' *''"Topped him."'' *''"Bugger! Our cover is blown!"'' *''"The word stealth doesn't mean anything to you does it?"'' *''"That was close. You lead a charmed life, Leftenent."'' *''"Shit! They're on to us! Take out that helicopter, it'll buy us some time!"'' *''"Too much radiation, we'll have to go around."'' *''"Careful...there's pockets of radiation all over this area. If you absorb too much, you're a dead man."'' *''"Contact, enemy patrol dead ahead."'' *''"Four tangos inside. Don't even think about it."'' *''"You hear that? Enemy helicopter, get down!"'' *''"What the bloody hell was that? Are you trying to get us killed?! Move up. And don't do that again."'' *''"It's a bloody convention out there. Get ready to move on my signal... Stay right behind me."'' *''"Now you're just showing off."'' *''"Stay in the shadows."'' *''"On me."'' *''"Move out."'' *''"Beautiful."'' *''"Goodnight."'' *''"Tango down."'' *''"Great shot. I think you blew off his arm."'' *''"He's circling back around us... don't--move."'' Trivia * Sometimes in One Shot, One Kill MacMillan will say "Bollocks!" "Run!" and "Crap, I cannot move" instead of the usual dialogue. * In the cutscene before the main menu, a voice is heard saying, "50,000 people used to live here,". This voice does not sound like MacMillan, but instead Gaz. Furthermore, when MacMillan says this in "All Ghillied Up", he says "50,000 people used to live in this city." * In sniping missions in which the player controls Soap, Captain Price will occasionally say, "Nice shot, MacMillan would be impressed." This is usually heard in "Blackout" when giving sniper support to the Loyalists. * In some earlier trailers for the game and on the back of the game case he is seen with a suppressed M4A1 instead of his M21. Originally, Infinity Ward gave him such a weapon, but they later reconsidered and figured that a silenced sniper rifle looked more appropriate and stealthy for the mission. Maybe also because the missions, "All Ghillied Up", and "One Shot, One Kill" take place in 1996, and the M4 was in service since 1997, a year after the missions. * Players have found rather funny, unused dialogue within the game files, heard here. * Captain Price can be heard saying things like "Patience, don't do anything stupid", "Bollocks!" and "Beautiful" in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 mission "Contingency", and in the mission "Hunted" he can be heard saying "Stay in the shadows", which were all said by MacMillan to Price in "All Ghillied Up". This and his comments to Soap about how MacMillan would be impressed by his sniping in Blackout suggests Price deeply respects and is even in awe of MacMillan. * MacMillan's Scottish accent isn't one particular regional dialect; his accent is a mixture of all of Scotland's dialects. * MacMillan will kick open the door to the church if you kill all the guards prior to the church building. *If you try to grab the intel in "All Ghillied Up" where some tangos are, MacMillan says "Are you daft?". *Upon many Call of Duty players, MacMillan has become some sort of hero to them, and many "facts" about him have been created as a parody to Chuck Norris jokes. *Some fans were extremely disappointed how Captain Macmillan was absent in Modern Warfare 2, but still have hopes for him to return in upcoming Call of Duty games. Gallery File:Cptmacmillan.jpg|MacMillan, investigating his surroundings. File:Price-MacMillan.png|MacMillan (Left) and Price (Right) preparing to snipe Imran Zakhaev from the hotel. MacMillan´s Face.jpg|MacMillan's Face References Category:Characters Category:SAS Members Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Characters